The present invention generally relates to tool support stands. Tool support stands are well known and generally employ a work surface to which a tool, such as a saw, can be mounted and legs to support the stand. These tool support stands come in any number of sizes and shapes, but typically have four legs that are fixed in the support position or can be individually folded or telescoped to a closed position. Some of these known work tables also include extendable work surfaces that can be pulled out to make the overall length of the tool stand longer.
Examples of applicant's tool stands can be found in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D623,672 and D549,749.
The difficulty with typical tool stands is that they can be large and unwieldy. If the legs are fixed in place, it can be difficult to move the tool stand from job to job. This is true even if wheels are provided to roll the tool stand. Folding legs and extendible legs can be cumbersome. Each log has to be extended or folded out to use the stand and collapsed to transport the stand.
What is needed is a tool stand that is more compact and can be easily transported. Also a tool stand that has legs that can be easily and quickly deployed.